Jealousy
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Set in the time between Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 of Love's Embrace. Kuronue was initially happy when Yanagi came to be with Kurama and him. But it seems Kurama has been spending more and more time with the sweet little Vixen. So much so that Kuronue has become quite unhappy at being left out. Yoko/Kuronue & Yoko/OC/Kuronue


**Jealousy**

One-Shot From Love's Embrace  
Featuring Yoko/Kuronue pairing mainly & 'implied' Yoko/Yanagi & Kuronue/Yanagi & Yoko/Yanagi/Kuronue

Warning: This has a Male Male pairing and implied Male Male Female pairing. You have been warned.

* * *

Kuronue glared at the new recruits. _"This lot won't do. They're all impatient and stupid."_

He had had them in train all week and still they showed no signs of progression. He looked longingly at Kurama's tent. Kuronue grumbled as he noticed there were sounds coming from the Fox's tent.

"_Right. Tonight is the Vixen's night with Kurama. He seems to spend more and more time with her." _Kuronue thought.

He heard grunting and looked to find the recruits hitting each other. "When did you pathetic disgraces drop your weapons and start fist fighting."

The recruits stopped and stared at him dumbly as his voice reverberated throughout the training area.

"Do you think that when we go on a raid you're going to have time to punch your opponent to death? You need to learn to make deadly strikes on the first strike. Pick up your weapons and try again." Kuronue shouted.

After about an hour of watching the hopelessness of the recruits, he yelled at them to get cleaned up but their food rations would be halfed because of their poor performance.

Kuronue walked to Kurama's tent. As he got closer, he noticed that there were no more sounds coming from within. He pushed the the tent's front flap a little aside to find Kurama clutching the Vixen to him. He was stroking her hair as she nuzzled his chest, it was clear that she was asleep already.

Kuronue would have snickered but then Kurama would know that he was there. The Fox looked like he completely entranced by the Vixen, and Kuronue hated it.

He let go of the flap and walked down to the river grumbling. He didn't hate Yanagi, he just hated how he was being pushed aside by Kurama.

Kuronue sat on the river bank and sighed.

"Kuro?" He heard from behind him. He knew that sweet voice from anywhere, it was the Vixen calling him. He sighed and stood up to greet the petite shapely redhead that appeared from the forest.

"Yana, everything okay." He asked. Kuronue stared as she looked at him curiously.

Yanagi frowned slightly and walked up to him."Are you alright?" She said lightly placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine sweetie." He said as he tuned away from her.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" She said placing her hand on back.

"Nothing's wrong. Did you want something?" Kuronue said as he turned back toward her.

"You've been out here for hours. I was getting worried about you. Come back to camp. I've made your favorite for tonight, and Kurama is waiting for you love." Yanagi purred.

"He's waiting?" Kuronue said puzzled.

"Yes, he told me that he has a surprise for you."

"Kurama?" Kuronue called from outside Kurama's tent.

"Uh uh, Kuro." He heard from behind him again.

"Yana? Where is he?" Kuronue said turning once more to face the Vixen.

"Kurama is this way. Follow me." Yanagi said as she crooked her finger for Kuronue to follow her.

Kuronue would have been irritated if Yanagi hadn't given him such a sexy little smile or shook her ass while they walked to wherever they were going.

They headed out of camp and after about 20 minutes of walking came a large black tent.

"Yana?" Kuro started curiously.

"Shhh." She whispered as she drew Kuronue down for a scorching kiss that left him breathless. Once Yanagi had released him she winked and walked into the tent.

Kuronue shook as desire ran through him, then followed the Vixen back inside.

Kuronue was still trying to figure how he'd ended up like this. _"Damn that Vixen and her sweet little ass." _

He tested the straps that held him face down on the table. He couldn't see anything going on from behind him but he could feel Kurama's presence there.

"What are you doing? I've been laying here for hours and where did Yanagi go?" Kuronue shouted.

"Oh Kuro, don't be so dramatic. You've only been there about 5 minutes. And Yanagi left, it's our night, remember?" Kurama said.

Kuronue head something squeak and then there was the sound of footsteps. Kuronue shivered inspite of himself. _"Anticipation, maybe? I haven't felt that in awhile."_

"Did you think I didn't see you outside of the tent earlier?" The Fox said softly. "And I've noticed you scowling at Yanagi more often, mostly whenever she's cuddle up to me. What seems to be your problem with her? Do you not like her? That's the reason I let you have her, to see if two would get along. She's only been here 6 months and you've been unhappy almost since we got back to camp."

Kuronue's anticipation immediately deflated. _"He wants to talk about her."_

"Is that why you've got me strapped down?" Kuronue said angrily.

Kuronue gasped as he felt a sharp pain on his back. "What... the... hell...?"

"A whip, dear bat. Now, I asked you a question. Do you not like our little Vixen? You seem to enjoy her body when you're with her." Kurama asked as he came into Kuronue's view.

"I don't have a problem with her body, but she does seem to take up a lot of your time. It seems like you're the one who likes her most. You're always with her." Kuronue couldn't stop himself once he'd started talking.

"So that's is the problem. Kuro, you're jealous." Kurama said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't think I had let her monopolize my time. So it seems you're feeling left out. I'll have to remedy that." Kurama purred as he knelt in front of Kuronue.

Kuronue shivered as he saw pure lust in the Fox's eyes. _"I didn't think he'd ever look at that way again. I wonder if it's for real."_

* * *

**Author's** **Note:  
**I've had this rolling around in head for about a year, about as long as Love's Embrace has been in my head. I hope you all like it. I am currently working on Chapter 15 for Love's Embrace, but I'm fighting with writer's block and how I can get around the difficulty of the Kuronue Yomi situation.

Please review to let me know how you like it and where or not you want to see the "happy ending". o^.^o Just keep in mind I do main M/F pairings... This would be my first M/M... pairing...


End file.
